Nomen Nescio
by Grey Cho
Summary: Nomen nescio. Itulah yang dilakukan mereka berdua. [AU]


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

(I don't take any profit by publishing this fict)

For Kiko Han

AU

Armin/Annie

Eren's POV

 **Nomen Nescio**

Sebagai pegawai di sebuah kafe, aku terbiasa mendapati beraneka ragam konsumen. Ada yang gemar datang kemari setiap hari libur, ada yang gemar datang kemari untuk menyantap panganan di lain tempat, atau ada pula konsumen yang membuatku menanti agak lama hingga dia memutuskan pesanannya. Setiap hari, aku melayani pelanggan tanpa henti, membuatku tak pernah bisa merekam wajah mereka lekat-lekat dalam ingatan. Jikalau ada, hanya mereka berdualah orangnya. Armin dan Annie.

"Armin"? Aku menaikkan alis ketika mendengar nama yang disebutkan seorang gadis berambut pirang. Armin adalah nama lelaki dan dari sisi mana pun, pelangganku adalah seorang gadis. Wajah, tubuh, dan suaranya memberitahukan identitasnya. Lantas, nama siapa yang dia sebutkan? Nama siapa yang tengah kutulis dengan tinta ini?

Aku selalu melihat pelangganku yang satu itu di setiap hari Minggu. Tidak ada yang spesial darinya. Dia adalah gadis cantik dan terlihat kurang ramah yang akan memesan kopi dan duduk di sudut ruangan, menyesap cairan pekat dalam diam. Tak berapa lama, ketika kulabuhkan kelerengku ke posisi duduknya, kursi itu telah kosong. Gadis itu tak pernah absen bertandang kemari, duduk di bangku yang sama, dan menikmati kopi sembari melemparkan pandangan ke luar jendela. Jika bangku yang dikehendakinya telah diisi, dia akan menanti setia, membuatku mau tak mau menghafal jam kedatangannya dan meletakkan tanda bahwa bangku di sudut ruangan telah dipesan. Gadis yang memesan minuman dengan nama "Armin" itu menoleh kepadaku. Matanya mengutarakan banyak hal, tapi rasa terima kasih yang paling dominan. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pesanan sehingga hanya menimpali tatapan yang dia berikan melalui sebuah anggukan.

Hari Sabtu, kepalaku lagi-lagi mencetuskan hafalan. Salah satu dari dua pelanggan yang nama dan wajahnya tidak terburamkan banyaknya paras-paras yang kutemui. Pemuda itu sekilas terlihat seperti perempuan, lengkap dengan potongan rambut dan suara yang sopran. Namun, aku berani bertaruh, dia lelaki tulen. Aku pernah melihatnya di kolam renang dan gadis mana yang akan memamerkan dada ratanya? Oleh karena itu, aku hanya mengerutkan dahi ketika sang pemuda memesan minuman atas nama "Annie" yang kutahu merupakan nama seorang gadis. Usai menerima pesanannya, yang kutahu selalu _green tea latte_ , dia akan berarak ke sudut dan menempati sebuah bangku di sana. Pemuda itu akan duduk diam beberapa saat, lengkap dengan sebuah buku yang halamannya dibolak-balik begitu cepat, seolah mata sang pemuda terbiasa membaca cepat. Setelah suara buku tebal ditutup terdengar, selalu ada suara pintu terbuka yang menyusul dan sosok sang pemuda akan raib setelahnya.

Aku hanyalah pegawai. Aku tak pernah tahu keseharian orang kaya yang bisa menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk diam di kafe. Jika memiliki waktu luang, aku akan mempergunakannya untuk bekerja dan mengumpulkan pundi-pundi. Namun, sebagai pegawai kafe pula aku disadarkan bahwa pekerjaan idaman, gaji menjanjikan, dan hidup penuh kemewahan bukan berarti terbebas dari kejenuhan. Mereka yang datang ke sini hanya untuk mendapat kue atau minuman dan duduk diam merupakan contoh nyata. Mereka tengah melepas kepenatan mereka di sini, memanjakan diri mereka setelah berjuang seharian. Maka kupikir, seperti apa pun kehidupan manusia, menyayangi diri sendiri itu penting. Namun ketika kupraktikkan itu dalam kehidupanku, berleha-leha sejenak di ruang ganti pada jam istirahat, atasanku yang mungil akan menendang bokongku.

* * *

Lagi-lagi, Sabtu dan Minggu menjadi saat dua pelanggan unikku menyamankan tubuh di salah satu bangku. Armin dan Annie, mereka selalu datang seorang diri, duduk di tepi, dan pergi. Rasa penasaran yang hinggap tanpa diundang membuatku sedikit berkalar, mengesampingkan tata karma, dan bertanya. Aku tidak menanyakan nama mereka, buah penasaran yang belum terkupas. Aku hanya bertanya kesibukan mereka sehari-hari. Pada hari Sabtu, pemuda yang memesan dengan nama "Annie" menjawab bahwa dia bekerja sebagai penulis buku sejarah. Sabtu merupakan hari liburnya semata. Usai menyerahkan naskah, dia akan menjejakkan kaki di sini untuk sekadar menghirup napas segar atau tepatnya, menghirup uap kopi panas yang baru saja disajikan. Pada hari Minggu, gadis yang memesan dengan nama "Armin" menolak menjawab pertanyaanku. Dengan kasar, dia berdecih sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke bangku kesukaannya.

Eksistensi mereka terlalu menetap sampai ada kalanya aku merasa heran saat salah satu di antara mereka tidak menampakkan diri. Tiga minggu terlewat tanpa kehadiran pemuda dengan nama "Annie". Apakah dia sedang sibuk? Aku bertanya-tanya. Ketika hari Minggu tiba, pemandangan lain kuperoleh. Gadis dengan nama "Armin" masuk ke kafe dengan setengah berlari. Dia memesan kopi dengan suara gemetar dan duduk di sudut dengan menelungkupkan punggungnya. Cemas, aku mencoba menghampiri, merasa sedikit bersyukur karena kafe cukup sepi.

Sepiring kue, sebagai bonus untuk menghiburnya, kuletakkan di sisi kopi sang gadis. Aku menepuk pundaknya, menyodorkan kue yang terlihat lezat lebih dekat dengan wajah gadis tersebut. Dia memandangku galak, tapi menerima pemberianku dan menyantapnya lahap.

* * *

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu, atasanku menutup kafe sementara. Alasannya, pegawai juga butuh liburan. Tentu saja aku tidak menolak. Aku bisa pergi menemui orangtuaku. Namun, selama di perjalanan, sosok gadis dan pemuda yang kerapkali mengisi dua hari itu terbayang. Aku penasaran, akankah mereka kecewa karena kafe langganan mereka tutup? Akankah mereka kembali dengan wajah ditekuk? Bagaimana kabar gadis itu setelah menangis di kafe? Bagaimana kabar sang pemuda setelah tak tampak selama beberapa minggu? Ah, liburan ini tidak semenyenangkan yang kuharapkan. Aku justru ingin segera berjumpa dengan hari Sabtu dan Minggu, menemui dua pelanggan istimewaku.

* * *

Mataku membulat secara spontan ketika melihat dua pelanggan setiaku memasuki antrean. Ah, langka sekali melihat mereka berdua datang pada hari yang sama. Sang gadis berambut pirang berada di depan sang pemuda, tepat di depannya. Ketika gadis itu sudah sampai di depanku, dia kembali menyebutkan satu nama yang sejujurnya sudah tak perlu lagi dia sebutkan.

"Armin," ujarnya.

"Armin? Itu namaku!"

Sang pemuda menarik bahu gadis pirang hingga membuat tubuh keduanya berhimpitan. Aku, sang gadis, dan sang pemuda saling menunjukkan ekspresi bertanya-tanya.

"Annie?" Aku meloloskan satu nama. Sang gadis berbalik.

"Itu namaku!"

"Kalian berdua memesan dengan nama orang lain yang bahkan tidak kalian kenal?"

Aku tidak dapat menahan gelak tawa ketika mendengarkan penjelasan keduanya. Mereka berebut bicara dan menceritakan hubungan mereka panjang lebar, membuat atasanku mengambil alih untuk sementara waktu. Sang pemuda bernama Amin adalah penulis buku. Keterangan yang diberikannya padaku adalah kebenaran. Gadis berwajah serius di sisinya bernama Annie, seorang pegawai kantoran. Annie merupakan pembaca setia Armin, membuatnya memesan dengan nama sang pemuda. Di sisi lain, Armin memesan dengan nama "Annie" karena nama itulah yang seringkali muncul di tumpukan surat pembaca. Ketika lidah ini tak bertulang dan tanpa sengaja mengungkit Annie yang menangis beberapa pekan lalu, sang gadis mau tak mau menjelaskan … seusai menyikut kencang siku milikku.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Armin sakit dan harus di- _opname_. Aku cemas, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku hanyalah pembaca."

Lantas, aku mendapati Armin menuntun Annie ke sudut ruangan. Keduanya terlibat pembicaraan yang berada di luar urusanku. Levi menyuruhku kembali melayani pelanggan dan aku tak bisa terus-menerus mengamati mereka berdua. Namun, mengerling pada keduanya yang berjalan beriringan saat keluar dari kafe sembari bergandeng tangan, rasanya aku bisa bernapas lega.

* * *

Hidup terkadang konyol. Kau tak akan pernah tahu bahwa orang yang sering kausapa merupakan jodohmu. Kau tak akan tahu bahwa teman masa kecilmu adalah mempelaimu di masa mendatang. Kau tak akan pernah menduga bahwa orang yang kaupikir akan meminang orang lain justru meminangmu. Ada banyak misteri di dunia ini dan takdir begitu gemar berguyon dalam menata skenario manusia. Aku? Sudah kubilang, aku hanyalah seorang pegawai kafe, yang tersenyum geli menatap sepasang suami-istri baru berambut pirang di sudut ruangan. Mereka memamerkan cincin kawin mereka dan membuatku tidak bisa tidak mengucapkan selamat seraya membawakan dua piring kue sebagai ungkapan turut berbahagia.

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading!_

(Grey Cho, 2016)


End file.
